Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device, and more particularly to a heating device which utilizes clean gas produced by recovering and purifying the crude gas from the coal pyrolyzing process for combusting.
Description of Related Arts
Conventional, coal pyrolyzing furnaces (coke ovens) on the market usually utilize intermittent coking, wherein the proportion of inputting coal, dehydration, coal feeding, preheating, carbonization, coke modification, dry quenching, etc. are relatively independent, which results in discontinuous production and low productivity. In addition, raw gas produced during coal pyrolyzing comprises many useful ingredients, such as H2S, HCL acid gases, NH3 alkaline gas, tar, benzene, naphthalene, and absorber oil. There is no complete technique for exporting, recovering, purifying and utilizing the raw gas.
This prompted the present inventors to explore and create a complete set of techniques for continuous coking as well as exporting, recovering, purifying and recycling the raw gas.